1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a system for authenticating signatures, such as autographs. More particularly, the invention is directed to a system for capturing an image of an individual signing an article, and a resulting product including the captured image and the signed article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Obtaining and collecting originally autographed or signed articles is increasingly popular, and an entire industry is now devoted to providing articles originally signed by notable individuals. Unfortunately, with the demand for originally signed and autographed articles being very high, and the supply of these unique, originally signed articles typically being quite limited, many unscrupulous attempts are made to forge the signatures of notable individuals, such as athletes, movie, television and media professionals, artists, and the like. These attempts are made easier by the advent of technologies that facilitate copying.
While attempts to combat forgeries of autographs and signatures have been made, these attempts have enjoyed limited success and have numerous drawbacks and limitations. For example, a wide variety of equipment is available for electronically capturing a signature, so that the signature can be electronically compared with what is believed to be an actual signature of a particular individual. This type of authentication equipment, which typically utilizes an electronic pen and pad linked to a process, is expensive and often cumbersome to use. Additionally, signature-capturing devices of this type, while perhaps useful in a bank or other institutional setting, are impractical for autographs to be made on a wide variety of articles, such as clothing, posters, cards, artwork, sporting equipment, etc.
More recently, autographed articles sold with a certificate of authenticity have gained popularity. With these products, the signed articles and the certificate of authenticity bear a common identification number, and the certificate of authenticity bears a signature of a witness in conjunction with a statement to the effect that he or she witnessed the signing of the associated article. As will be immediately recognized, the drawback to this approach is that an unscrupulous trader who forged the autograph of a notable individual would have no difficulty in forging a certificate of authenticity.
Accordingly, the need exists for a simple, inexpensive and reliable method and system for authenticating signatures and autographs. The present invention fills these and other needs, while overcoming the drawbacks and limitations of prior approaches to authenticating a signature or autograph.